The Demise of Lelouch Lamperouge
by Neji-Dono
Summary: I was told not to spoil the story here so basicall it's what happens after r2 25.


Disclaimer: Code Geass and all characters belong to Sunrise, I don't make money off this work of fiction

Disclaimer: Code Geass and all characters belong to Sunrise, I don't make money off this work of fiction.

Nunnaly sighed as she rolled into her room. Being the Empress of the largest nation in the world was not easy, especially after the events that transpired just weeks before. Her brother, the 99th emperor of Brittania, and her predecessor had been murdered by zero, his own persona. He did not commit suicide; he was stabbed through the chest by his best friend Kurugi Suzaku, who the world now knew as Zero. It hurt, her brother had died that day, and the world believed he was nothing but a monster, an evil emperor who ruled through fear and hatred. The world rejoiced at his demise, but Nunnaly knew the truth. Her brother was no monster, far from it. Her brother had been a hero, who took the sins of the world and erased them.

Lelouch's plan had been simple. He acted like a tyrannical dictator, and conquered the world. He enslaved the people using his geass and FLEIJA. He was hated by every human on the face of the planet. The whole world was united against the Brittanian Emperor, and unable to oppose him. Personal conflicts were forgotten, everyones strife was focused on him and him alone. He was a king by name only, he was the devil in everyone's hearts.

When he was killed by the hero of the people, Zero, the world rejoiced. The hated emperor, enemy of the people had died, and in his place stood the messiah, Zero. Zero brought great changes over the course of his life. He opposed an unstoppable force and won. He made the impossible possible countless times, and was a hero of the people. A complete opposite from Lelouch, the original Zero.

Nunnally became the Empress of Brittania, and had vowed to work for peace. Peace had been attained, after countless years of fighting, peace was here. The world was working towards solving problems, military funding was reduced under the UFN guidelines and Democracy reigned again. The devil was dead, and along with Zero a new age a freedom and peace had been created, but at what cost?

Nunnaly looked over as Zero entered her room. Most people wouldn't notice but this new Zero was taller and better built, he had a different voice, but that didn't matter. Zero was a persona, not a person. He represented the peoples hope; he fulfilled wishes and protected the weak. Zero and removed his mask, brown curly hair fell freely. He romoved the cover on his mouth and looked over at Nunnaly. Nunnaly just stared at Suzaku for a second.

He had murdered her brother, his best friend, yet he was dead too. Knight of Zero Kurugi Suzaku had died in the battle for Damocles, but he lived on as Zero, the peoples hero. He would never show his face to the public again, only CC, Jerimiah and Nunnaly would know who Zero truly was.

This was there first chance for Nunnaly and Suzaku to talk freely, they had been meeting with people and sleeping non stop since the assassination. Nunnaly started to figet for a second. She looked over at Suzaku and gently asked him. "Suzaku... Did oniichan, did he really have to die?"

Suzaku looked at Nunnaly for a second; his face had a solemn expression. "Lelouch's sacrifice was necessary. If he was alive the people's hatred would return, and war would continue." Suzaku made a fist as he steeled himself. "He couldn't simply have been arrested, to start this peace he had to die, or the UFN and the Black Knights would not have excepted me, as Zero." Nunnaly looked at the floor for a second, taking in what Suzaku had just said. "But don't misunderstand, Lelouch was not completely innocent, he committed many crimes in his rise to power, but so have I and even you Nunnaly." Nunnaly looked up at Suzaku taking in this information. It was true, both she and Suzaku killed many in their rise to power, but they received no punishment, other that self guilt. "No human lives without sin, but it's how you die that truly matters. Lelouch had a good death, he put the world's wishes above his own, and for that reason I don't believe he died a tragic death, but the death of a hero. He atoned and for that, I believe he died and was saved." Suzaku gave Nunnaly a week smile, tears weld up in his eyes, but he did not shed a drop, he cried enough behind his mask for Lelouch.

Nunnaly had started to sob; she had not had enough time to mourn the passing of her brother. Her brother had been kind; he cared for her as long as she could remember. He was her most important person, and she would have gladly lived with him in area 11 for the rest of their lives. That was not meant to be. Lelouch became the incarnate of Chaos for her sake. He had died for her, so she could rule over an era of piece. She owed her brother so much. "Thank you Suszaku... Maybe we will all meet again someday."

Well I needed to write something after the end of Code Geass It's short and not to good but whatever.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes, It's hard to proofread your own writting.


End file.
